a guy and a girl
by LAURALEE BETH
Summary: this guy meets this girl only to find himself falling for a woman for the first time...told from a guy's point of view.


A guy's life  
  
John sat home wondering what the fuck was wrong with girls. Why did they always take things so serious? He didn't really care he just had nothing better to do. The phone rang. He answered it. It was Zach. "Wanna go ride around with Joey? He just got his license today." "Oh Sweet. Yea man why don't u pick me up in an hour?" Joey wondered what he had to do buy he didn't care to ask. "Yeah all right. We'll be down a'ight?" "All right later." John just wanted to sit there and play his new video game. It was a quad racing game. You had to beat one racing board to get to the next. He's been trying to beat this one for an hour but it was so hard. He put the controller down and got some thing to eat. He made one of them microwavable things with noodles. It was good enough for him. "I wish my dad was here." he said to him self out loud. His mom and Dad just split up a month ago and he was starting to miss his dad when he was home. It wasn't the same at home anymore. Then fuckin Brittany was being a bitch. She all fuckin says "Look John you need to be there for me more often. You never call me anymore. What happened?" He had told her the truth. He had just been busy. With going to like fucking doctor's and shit. He had just sprained his wrist a week ago. And then Brittany fucking brought up "You're probably just using me." That pissed off John so bad. He really liked that girl. Where the fuck do girls get these ideas that we just use them? Sex is fucking great. If that was all that we wanted out of some girl then we probly wouldn't tell our friends about our new "girlfriend" we'd probably say "this is my new ho." Ya know so what the fuck is wrong with girls? Sometimes John even hates girls.  
  
Zach and Joey got to his house later and they were all about to get in the car, right. And these 3 girls just happen to be walking by. And well, as well as John knew Joey he was going to say something to them. Joey didn't though. Joey gets in the car with john and Zach and they go off. Joey starts talking about his girlfriend. He was going out with some girl names Lisa. They'd been together for so long and it was so fucking annoying to hear Joey talk about her all the time. But they'd fucking been dating since they were like 14. John looked out the window remembering when he was 14 still playing football with his dad while mom would be inside making dinner. Zach changes the subject and talked about how he could do this new trick on his bike. John was interested b/c him and Zach always tried to beat each other for who could learn what trick first. John started talking about how he'd just learned to do the 50/50 on his skateboard. He only did it once though. Then the subject changed on to how Zach's dad was going to buy him a new bike since his old one was starting to fall apart. And then Joey said something like well Guess what my dad's going to buy me? I and Zach are both like what and Joey says a one way ticket into jail. We both started cracking up. Joey's a fucking burn out who doesn't even give a fuck his dad's in jail. He never even visits him really. I can understand how he would though. We drove all the way out to jetz to see if there was anyone there we knew.  
  
We parked and walked in. There were so many girls there. Walking in was just the first part of the party. There were all kinds of people there. Some chick grabbed my butt when I walked in. I was like cool. She smiled at me. I was just like yea cool. We made our way through the crowds and a bunch of girls smiled at us. Some girls who were there looked all shy and shit. I hate girls like that. It's so stupid of them to go to a dance club and be shy. Some girl with these huge ass tits walked right into me and she's like oh sorry baby. I said to her, "Do I know you?" Just cuz I wanted to stare at her boobs for a second. She was just like no. And I was just like ok and I walked away. Some girl was over dancing on top of the table and from where I was standing the light was behind her. She looked really pretty. I kept following Zach and then he stopped and we all stopped. Joe said, "Is anyone here?" "Nope" I said. Then Zach said, "Just a bunch of hoes" we all sort of laughed. It was like everywhere u looked were chicks walking around trying to hookup with guys. We got some drinks and Talked to some girls and I even went over to some chick and started dancing with her. Joey dared me to. Then Zach said "I'll give you 15 bucks if you can even as much as get that girl's number." I said who?? and Zach pointed here out to me. She was really hot. She had these tight black pants on that go down to your knees and she had wavy blonde hair and a white back less shirt. She had a tattoo and her belly button pierced. She was white and her eyes were like cute and friendly. I said "She's way too much for me." "You're just scared. Dude go over and say what's up." They both sort of pushed me into it. So I said Ya know what the hell even if she doesn't like me it's worth the try and if I get totally blown off it isn't like I'll ever see her again.  
  
So he started walking over to her. She had cute eyes. That was the first he noticed about her. She was swaying her hips and laughing. Her hair was in her face. John just stepped into the crowd and tried to dance toward her. He got behind her and she turned her head and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at her. She just kept dancing. He placed his hands on her waste and she looked back and they danced a little bit together. Once in a while he would glance over at his friends to see if they saw that he was actually dancing with the hottest girl here but he couldn't see them. When the song got a little bit slower she said to him, "What's your name?" "I'm john. What about you?" She answered Kelly and they kept on dancing till Zach came over and said "Dude we got to leave." "All right man, I'll be out." She said to him "Who's your friend?" "This is Zach." She said, "What's the hurry baby?" "We need to get home." She smiled and Zach walked away. John turned to look at her. She had the perfect body. He just wanted to see what was under there. He imagined how good it would look. He needed to stop thinking about it because if he wanted to get this girl he couldn't try with a hard on. So he said "Hey Kelly, You wanna go out side and talk where we can actually hear each other??" "Yeah." So he took her hand and led her out to the front. He said, "So Kelly, how old are you?" I'm 16, what about you john?" "I'm 16 too." "Hey that's cool. I usually get older guys hit on Me." she said with a laugh. He laughed even though at the moment he didn't find it funny because he was so nervous. "Hey my friends are waiting for me, do you think there's any way that I could get your number?" "Well...all right, why not?" So he pulled a pen out of his pocket that he just happened to have from school that day. "Here use this." John felt like such an idiot. No one just carried pens around like they know they're going to get phone numbers or something. She wrote it on his hand. She just suddenly out of nowhere, kissed him on the cheek and said, "That's to show your friends." Then she walked on back in side. She had dark lipstick on. John got really horny at that point. He hated it. It was the worst feeling to want something that you can't have right when you wanted it. That was another reason girls were all bitches to him. They'd never finish what they start and they get you going and they just say no. John just stood there like hell yeah I just got a number and a kiss. He just walked through the parking lot until he found Joey's car.  
  
He got in the car and said to his friends, "Dude She kissed me!" They both looked back and on the side of his face was a lipstick print on his face. Joey was like "Cool man." Zach said, "Who the hot girl we told you to go over to?" "Yea and I got her number." "You're good." John laughed and said "Yea I know." John just chilled at Zach's house for a while playing basketball. Joey went home and dropped off John at Zach's. They played for a while. It was something they used to do back in the day. They had been friends since the fourth grade. They had been friends with Joey since the fifth grade. Zach was doing better than John. It was only because John hadn't been practicing for a long time. He had been in the hospital and shit. It really pissed him off. Zach was the kind of person who liked to show off when he was winning. And back in the day John always used to kick Zach's ass. It was pissing him off. Zach won. They went in Zach's house and got something to drink. Then John walked home. He wasn't in the mood to walk. He did it anyhow. He got home exhausted. He got a shower. He wondered why girls wanted everything so perfect. He wondered a lot of things about girls. He started thinking about this one girl in school. Her name was Cindy. She was so hot. He only talked to her once. For some reason he had the longest memory. He remembered who he talked to like back in elementary school. He remembered talking to her in second grade. They sat next to each other. That was the extent of their relationship. He wondered if she remembered it. He doubted it. He got out of the shower and got dressed. He went in his room and played play station some more. He just fell asleep later.  
  
He woke up later that morning and it was Saturday. He was still in his clothes. He didn't give a shit. He ate something and called his boy Tyler. Tyler told him Friday to call him because he was supposedly going to the mall. So he called him. Tyler was still sleeping. It was like 1:00 in the afternoon. He hung up the phone then all of a sudden right after that the phone rang. It was a girl's voice. When she said is this John? He was like shit. He knew who it was. It was Brittany. "Hey what's up?" "What's your problem lately?" "I don't have a problem. Why are you always bitchin at me?" "How am I bitchin at you, John? If you're my boyfriend you need to at least call me once in a while." "I call you whenever I can. Isn't that good enough?" "I haven't been like... really... I've been busy ok?" What was the word he was thinking of? What was it?? "Well you need to make yourself more available." that was it! "Look Brittany, I Like you a lot ok. I haven't been ignoring you. Honestly. I've been doing a lot of stuff lately that's all. You just like flip out on me if I don't call you every single day right when I say I will you get all upset. It's all right. Chill." "Well whatever. Ya know I'm sick of hearing your excuses. I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." halleluiah!!! "Why? Ya know what, What ever. I'll see you around then." "Wait." "What?" "We can still be friends in school and stuff right?" "Yea like I said whatever."  
  
Ever since then it was hard to get rid of her. John tried desperately to get her to stop calling but it just didn't' work. Then one day he decided to give that girl he met at jets a call. When she wrote it on this hand he wrote it down on a piece of paper cuz he knew it wouldn't stay on his hand. His got really sweaty. It was gross. He just learned to deal with it. He always meant to call that girl. He just never had the time. He was always like so busy. It kind of sucked. He picked up the phone and called her. She answered and she was like yea this is Kelly. He was like, "Hi I don't' know If you remember me or not. We met at jets. I'm John. You..." "Yea I remember you. I don't usually forget a person." "Well what's up?" "Oh, not much. Me and my friends were just hanging out at my house." "Well if your busy I'll call you back another time." "NO. Were not that busy. We want to talk to you." He heard a bunch of girls laughing and giggling in the background. Kelly had the sexiest voice he ever heard. "So how old are you?" "I'm 16 didn't I tell you that?" "I don't 'remember I was so wasted at jets that day." "Oh, well that sounds like fun. Do you drink a lot?" "Not a lot, just once in a while." "Cool, so do you smoke?" "Yeah, I do. DO you?" "Yeah, I smoke just cuz I'm like so stressed. I'm like so busy all the time and that's kind of why I didn't call sooner." "Do you have a bitchy girlfriend?" "Why do you ask that?" "Because you act like I'm too busy to talk to you and like I expected you to call me like 2 seconds after I met you." "Well i won't lie there is this bitch I know. She calls me way too much. I hate it." "Yeah, I know what that's like." She said something to her girlfriends and she said, "So why did you come up to me at jets? Just wondering" "Well I saw you and I thought you were like so pretty." "You can say that you thought I was hot." "Ok you looked hot." He laughed a little bit. She laughed too. "Do you have sex a lot?" John was just like Whoa. "Um...I don't really get asked that everyday...what am I supposed to say?" "You're supposed to say yes or no, actually." "I don't know, maybe" "Don't you want to know if I like to have sex?" "Um...Well do you?" "Hell Yeah, but don't get me wrong I wont have sex unless I'm dating the guy, buy I really am a freak." This girl amazed John, "Really?" "Yes." "So...Do you want to go out with me?" He laughed to sort make a joke out of it. "Go out? Not just yet, but hangout sure. I'd really like that." "Me too, when would you like to do something?" "Do you drive?" "No, but my friends have cars." "That's all right, I have a car." "What kind?" "My dad bought me a Honda SE turbo." "That's a nice car." "I know." "Do you have a lot of money?" "No but my dad does." "Cool." Neither of them said anything for a second till she said "Do you want to hangout sometime?" "Yea when?" "What about tomorrow?" "Sounds fine to me." She laughed and said "Of course it sounds fine to you." He laughed a little realizing she was a really smart girl. She obviously had a lot of experience with guys. "So what time?" He asked nervously?" "What about seven o'clock? Does that sound OK to you?" "Yea, it does." "So why don't you tell me something else about you?" "Well I don't know..." She giggled and said "I'm only kidding baby. Chill." He laughed, kind of relieved because he had no idea what to say or what she expected him to say. Girls are so complicated, he thought. "Well I'll see you tomorrow at seven." "Yea...Ok" She laughed again and said... "And how exactly do you plan to come to my house?" "In my car." She started to laugh more. "But...But...you don't' know where I even live!" "Oh yea" He felt like such an asshole. "It's ok...Here I'll give you directions,.." "I'm sorry I'm just kind of nervous." "Its' all right." she replied, "You can repay me later." She gave him directions. He knew the city she was talking about but he didn't know where the street was but he just guessed he's find it.  
  
He borrowed Joey's car the next day after begging him for it for fucking forever. Why he was so protective of his piece-of-shit Cavalier was totally beyond his understanding but he paid Joey some money and Joey was cool with it. He got dressed and did his hair and tried to look nice. He drove going by the directions she gave him. He seemed to have found the house. He was so nervous but he tried to keep his cool as he walked up to the door. He rang the bell. He waited. His pulse was thumping in his head. He rang it again. He heard her start coming to the door. The door opened. She looked so damn fine. Her hair was blonde and curly just how it was at jets. She had a pair of blue jeans on and a little red t-shirt. It wasn't even what she was wearing it was like her face was pretty. "Hey, what's up?" "Hey" He had to clear his throat to get the words out. "So where would you like to go?"  
  
We got in the car and she told me she wanted to go to see a movie. It sounded all right. There wasn't really any good movies playing but what the hell, she was hot as hell. It really didn't' matter. He just wanted to look at her. She barely wore any make up. Just some of that stuff girls put under their eyes. I was like damn the whole way there. I said, "So what movie do you wanna see?" "I'll watch whatever is playing." "That sounds fine to me." "I really don't care, I just can't think of anywhere else to go." "Yea same here?" She asked me like all kinds of questions which was pretty cool, yet nerve racking. At least she showed an interest in me. She asked me a bunch of personal questions. At the same time I was wondering if she was like trying to evaluate me to see if she liked me or not, so I was so fucking nervous plus I was really sexually frustrated sitting next to the hottest girl I ever saw. It was not a smooth day. Then again first dates never really are. I asked her a bunch of the same questions she asked me. I tried to think of some clever things to say. I'm not the ladies man. It isn't easy to figure out what makes a girl smile. I think by the end of the car ride she knew my whole like story. I knew a lot about her too. Then we got to the movies by about 7:50. The movie started at 8:00. So we got some popcorn and drinks and sat in the movie theatre. Her face looked so cute in the dark light. It was just unbelievable. I couldn't understand why a girl with those kinds of looks would be spending her time with me. I'm not anybody special. So I was just listening to her talk. I wasn't really paying attention. She was like so hot. I had asked her something and she was telling me. I was thinking at least we could make conversation. She had stopped talking and I was like ya know something? She was like, what? And I was like you're the prettiest girl I've seen in a long time. She just kind of looked at me. I said you don't have to tell me how hot I am or nothing like that. She smiled and so did I because I felt like I finally succeeded at making her laugh. We watched the movie. It was pretty funny, so we were laughing and joking around a lot. I kind of forgot about how sexually frustrated I was and I just sort of enjoyed my time. When the movie was over she was like, John that was so funny! I think it was the first time I heard her say my name. It sounded cool to hear. We walked out of the Movie theatre and I felt like proud to be with her because she was so hot and all these other guys and stuff like ten times better looking than me were like looking at me like they were jealous and all that. I was like ha! She's mine. The ride home we listened to some music and we talked a little bit. I was so into her. It was almost like how me and Brittany were at first but not the same. I dropped her off at my house. I parked in front of her house. She said, "Aren't you going to open the door for me?" I was like what the fuck...but I did it anyhow. I got out and opened the door. Just watching her body step out of the car was like...damn. And then she was like, I was just kidding. You didn't have to open the door for me but since you did u deserve this. She gave me a hug and said I had fun tonight. We should hangout again. Letting go she said Gimme a call. Walking away she said see ya later. 


End file.
